jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Konatsu
Konatsu (小夏, Konatsu?), although raised as a woman, she's actually male. Konatsu's family name is Kenzan which translates into "Mountain of Swords," an object that is used by practitioners of Ikibana to hold their flowers in place while they put flower arrangements together. Konatsu is often mentioned along with the words "Kunoichi" and "Kenzan". Konatsu means "short summer". Kunoichi literally means "female ninja", but can be broken down to "troubled one"; whilst Kenzan is an archaic Japanese word that means "I've appeared here just now". Ironically, when broken down it means "sword" and "cruelty or brutality" since his foster family was so terrible to him. Appearance Konatsu has shoulder-length hair that he wears tied back in a ponytail. He wears a medium colored shinobi shozoku. This consisted of a jacket with long extensions at the collar that can be wrapped around the head to create a mask in addition to trousers, wrist and ankle wraps, and sandals. He wears a wire mesh shirt beneath the jacket. Both the jacket and trousers had prominent patches on them. He wears a waitress-style kimono when working at Okonomiyaki Ucchan’s. Personality Konatsu was brought up as a woman. Because of this he behaves, thinks and talks like a demure, humble and subservient. He is very shy at times, barely ever showing signs of anger and oftentimes extremely kind and naive. However, he has no problems assassinating people as shown when pursuing Ranma and co. He usually wears female ninja clothing. His personality seems to be that of being extremely grateful and loyal for the least amount of kindness, this caused him to latched onto Akane with the notion that she was to be his newly fated "Mistress," all because she had shown him the kindness of giving him a decent meal and allowing him to freshen up in our furo. Now Konatsu seemed intent on waiting upon Akane hand and foot as repayment for showing him a little compassion, something Akane herself is not too comfortable about, but lacks the heart to tell him to leave, for all that his attention and devotion was making her uneasy. History In his early youth, Konatsu lived with his Mother and Father and after her mother passed away, his father remarried to Kotetsu. However he died shortly after the marriage, leaving him at the mercy of a vicious family of female Ninja who had elected to raise the boy as a girl in all ways, a fact that was heightened by his Bishonen good looks, which at a glance could fool almost anyone into believing he was female. Konatsu learned to be a "perfect" Kunoichi while serving his evil step-mother and step-sisters as a virtual slave, doing their bidding in all ways and living a perfectly horrible existence. The Kunos had never treated Sasuke half as inhumanly as what his own clan did to him, causing the poor boy no end of potential psychological harm, though at least on the surface he seems reasonably stable, if just a little too obsequious and humble for my liking. Konatsu Intro One day, Konatsu is sent to clean some towels for his stepsisters and stepmother and believes that by now they're probably having lots of fun with men. When Konatsu finishes he decides to go back to the Red Hot Tea House Kunoichi, but when he gets close he hears Happosai (who went to the Tea House, taking Ranma there for his bachelor party along with Ukyo, Ryoga, Tenchi, Katsuhito, Mamoru and Uthena) using his "Happo-Fire Burst" technique. Not knowing what happened, Konatsu investigates and sees the pile of rubble that the Tea House has become and, while shouting the names of his stepsisters and stepmother, pours some Kerosene over the rubble and sets it alight. Unfortunately, they are all fine and punish him for "cleaning up". Konatsu is then told to avenge the Tea House and not to think of returning before doing so. Konatsu tracked them down at a topless bar poising as a waitress (albeit one wearing way too much to befit the dress code of the establishment), and launched his attack, hurtling the tray he was carrying like it was a discus at Ukyo and Ryoga, only for them to be saved by Akane. Who was their for Nabiki’s bridal shower. He then disappeared while everyone was distracted. During the wedding Konatsu attacked Tenchi tied him up and took his cloths so that he could plant a bomb in the wedding cake. However when his step-mother and step-sisters came to find out if the job was done the bomb fell from the sky as Ryoko had teleported it away. While Konatsu was blown back the others were killed. He was found by Akane who took pity on him when she realized just how hard his life was even feeding him and offering him a place to stay. After the wedding Konatsu went with Ranma’s for his training to defeat Happosai as he insisted on staying with Akane. While he called Akane out on insulting Ranma as it went against the point of the training. When Ranma insulted Akane back Konatsu attacked him in a murderous rage Ranma then used this as an opportunity to master the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Afterwards he moved into Ucchan’s with Akane. He then boldly took the initiative to claim Akane for his wife, pledging himself to raise their offspring as if she were his own. Abilities Konatsu is a genius master of conventional ninjutsu, mainly stealth, distractions, ambushes and traps, but is also extremely skilled in using swords, shuriken, smoke bombs and similar direct combat techniques. She is described as being somewhat faster then Ranma. Category:(Continuum-32145896)